1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method for continued use of a credit card which has expired in terms of time and/or value units which is used for automatic vendors which are in communication with the central evaluation location and, particularly, for telecommunication equipment operable with credit cards and connected to a telephone exchange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using credit cards for purpose of cash free telephoning, it can occur that the units stored on the credit card are used in terms of time or value. The consequence of the use of the credit causes a telephone call to be suddenly interrupted since no further credit remains on the card. In order to maintain the call or to initiate a new call, the telephone user can only employ a new credit card which, however, is not always available.